


Hunger Games: Heart of Gold

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Assassination, Brothers, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knifeplay, Mental Breakdown, Panem, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prequel.Yoongi, victor of the 68th hunger games, was unhinged, dangerous, everything he was shaped in the darkness of the games and what he had to do to survive… Anyone else would have run away, but Jungkook saw something more. For Yoongi the people he loved were everything to him, for Yoongi they were his very reason for living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel to Hunger Games - One Spark which is more centered on GOT7's side of the story. Nothing else is required to read this story, if you are new to my Hunger Games stories this is a good starting point especially if you are a Bangtan fan.
> 
> Warning, this story handles tough topics of abuse as three members of bangtan are former Hunger Games victors who deal with horrible situations. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, as by the end of the series it becomes a story of hope and triumph.

**District 5: Power**

**Prologue:**

_“The 6th building labs went up in flames.”_

Those words echoed in his ears and it was all it took to get him to run. To run as if getting there meant he could stop something from going wrong. He had to get to it, he had to go.

_“It was an explosion.”_

He pushed himself and ran with all his might, scared in all his being. Heart pounding, sweat dripping down his small body. Every part of him driven by fear.

“Jungkook!” Several voices called to stop him, people who wanted him to stay but he wouldn’t stop running. He didn’t differentiate any of the voices, nor try and figure out who might be calling for him to stop. He couldn’t stop running until he saw the lab, until he saw them again.

_“Few survivors...”_

It couldn’t be happening…

_“Everyone is pitching in to help before the other labs go up to.”_

Why did it have to be that lab? Why did it have to be them? They were okay. They had to be okay.

_“I love you my son.”_

His eyes came upon the fire, you could see the smoke from a distance because of the fire’s bright glow breaking through the night. It was cascading in huge pillars above the hills. He had been staying at Jimin’s house for the remainder of the afternoon. His parents always left him there when they had to work late.

He came over the hill and saw just how bad it was. The entire lab was on fire, the fire was so large people were trying to prevent it from spreading to other buildings. There were people everywere, moving quickly. Water… Everyone was trying to get water. The fire reflected in the snow… He ran down the hill towards the buildings, he had to find them. He had to find his parents.

He ran forward quickly and stopped in front of the building he knew was theirs. There were people everywhere hurt, there were tears and screams…

He stopped his eyes searching the people he saw and he didn’t see them. He looked up towards the building, towards the place that they had been. He was about to run in to find them when someone grabbed him from behind. He screamed.

“Jungkook stop!” It was Namjoon’s voice. Namjoon holding him back in a strong grip.

“I have to go get them!” Jungkook struggled to try to get out of his grip. But he was little and Namjoon was much bigger, there was no getting out of the hold he had on him.

“You can’t go in there,” Namjoon shouted at him.

“Please I have to get them!” He cried and struggled. He wanted his parents, he needed his parents. If they were in there he had to find them and bring them back.

“Jungkook they’re gone,” Namjoon said to him, suddenly Jungkook stopped struggling. He was breathing fast and hard from running. He shook his head at the words he had just heard.

“No,” he cried more, “no dad said they’d be back tonight. They’re coming home, they’re not gone…” He didn’t want to believe anything else.

“Jungkook they didn’t make it out.” Namjoon spoke then paused before speaking the rest, “no one did…”

Jungkook slumped back against him tears running down his face all at once.

That couldn’t be true. His parents made it out. They would be here soon to tell him it wasn’t true. To show him they were okay. He couldn’t understand the sobs that came from his own body, and why he was crying when it wasn’t true. Namjoon turned him around and pulled him in to hold him close. Jungkook put his arms around his holder friend and cried but there was someone standing behind them.

His eyes locked onto the person he saw at the top of the hil.

Yoongi.

The elder boy’s eyes on the fire, it reflected in his dark orbs…

Jungkook burried his face in Namjoon’s shoulder and let himself cry.

At 8 years old he lost everything.

And he felt fear more than he ever had before.

He was so scared.

So afraid.

As Yoongi was afraid...


	2. Orphan

He shook in the cold of the night. Though he was pressed between Jin and Namjoon in Jin’s house at the victors village, he was still cold. The older boys were both sound asleep but Jungkook couldn’t sleep. It has been 3 nights, three nights he cried from the sadness of what he’d lost and the fear that he’d lose more. Three nights he wished it wasn’t true, he wished he could wake up from the dream he felt he was trapped in.

The window was open. Maybe that was why it was so cold. Jungkook slipped carefully out from between the two older boys, he didn’t want to wake them. They meant well and they kept him close by to take care of him. He was never without someone. He was thankful for them, that they loved and protected him. Jimin even held his hand when they walked to school together. He was lucky. He was lucky he had someone. Other kids weren’t as luck with him after the explosion. He wasn’t the only one who’d lost his parents.

It didn’t change how alone he felt. How he felt as if nothing would ever be right again. He missed them.

It was an ache in his chest, missing them so much. It was like someone had hit him so hard, it would never be undone. He walked to the window to close it, winter was ending. That’s why they left it open. It was getting warmer during the day and the cool air was refreshing. As he reached it he was about to close it when he saw a figure moving in the dark. He squinted trying to see in the moonlight. Who would be out in the middle of night?

He looked to the house just across the way. To Yoongi’s house and saw the door was left open. The figure definitely looked like Yoongi. Jungkook shivered and closed the window. Then he slipped quietly out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and slipped out into the night.

Yoongi wasn’t moving fast he was stumbling oddly through the dark. Jungkook wondered what he was doing. He had always been told that it was dangerous to be out at night. He knew he should go back, he shouldn’t follow but he didn’t want to go back. He’d always heard that everyone in the village was scared of Yoongi. He wondered why. Yoongi was Jin and Namjoon’s friend and no one was afraid of them. He didn’t understand it.

He knew that Yoongi was with them but he wasn’t like the others. His parents hadn’t died yet he never had lived with them, as long as Jungkook had remembered he was on his own. Jungkook had asked his mother about him and his mother had told him Yoongi killed people. Jungkook had answered that so did Jin. The games had taken them both, and in the games gave no one a choice.

Jungkook continued to follow as Yoongi walked towards the woods, it was dark under the trees where the moonlight couldn’t reach. The woods were another thing everyone had called dangerous. Jin always told him there were wolves in the woods who would eat him. Namjoon told him the spiders would get him first but he wasn’t afraid of the woods. He’d never been afraid of them. He loved the woods, and climbing tress with his best friend Jimin. He always snuck into the woods when his parents had been working. He walked and followed Yoongi as quickly as he could. It was cold out and he shivered.

He followed as Yoongi stumbled and nearly fell. He didn’t seem okay and Jungkook wondered if he was drunk like Jin’s dad. Yoongi didn’t stop trudging forward, not until he reached a clearing. There he reached into a hollow log and pulled something out Jungkook recognized… a knife belt. Maybe he should be scared; those were the weapons Yoongi used in the games.

Still he knew Yoongi wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to hurt anyone when he was in the games. He watched as Yoongi clipped the belt to his waist then stared down towards the trees. He drew knifes fast and began to throw them in a pattern. Jungkook didn’t know what the point was but Yoongi kept embedding them into the same tree in the distance. The moonlight through the trees was the only way to see any of it but Jungkook watched in awe. The young boy was surprised as Yoongi hit the same tree every single throw in the dark before he suddenly stopped.

Yoongi fell forward onto his knees and Jungkook realized he was crying. He was crying like Jungkook cried. There was nothing frightening or scary about him, he was human just like the rest of them. Yoongi’s hands reached up to hide his face. Jungkook couldn’t think through it anymore, he got up from his hiding place and ran to the older boy.

“Yoongi,” he called to him and the elder looked up at him. Jungkook didn’t lose his nerve he ran forward to wrap his arms around the older boy. He knew very well what it was like to hurt and to cry. The elder was frozen where he was and Jungkook realized he smelled bad, like alcohol. He knew that smell from Jin’s dad, he was right that Yoongi was drunk and that was why he was stumbling. Yoongi didn’t move a bit, he was frozen like he was afraid.

“Hyung,” Jungkook said softly, “its okay to cry.” He realized he had started crying again. Jungkook felt a hand against his back as Yoongi pulled him closer and Jungkook kept holding onto him. Jungkook wondered when was the last time someone hugged the elder? People stayed away from him and he stayed away from most people. He had never even seen Jin or Namjoon hug Yoongi, maybe they had but he didn’t know. How could people live without hugs? Without love in their lives.

Could anyone survive without it?

He helped Yoongi get back. He was so drunk, and Jungkook wondered how he threw his knifes straight. On their way back Namjoon came to find them and to help but once they for back to the victors village Namjoon sent him away, back to Jin’s. He tried to argue but Namjoon had gotten Yoongi into his house and shut the door on Jungkook. Jungkook was so confused, he wanted to help Yoongi too but he couldn’t do anything. It was very cold outside so he listened and went back to Jin’s. He found the eldest of them was still asleep. Jungkook crawled into bed beside him carefully so that he wouldn’t wake him and closed his eyes to fall asleep himself.

***********************************

It took a couple weeks until Jungkook realized why Yoongi was crying. A couple weeks of he didn’t get close to Yoongi again but he because he was living at Jin’s house he saw a lot of things going on. Yoongi was drunk almost every day and as he got drunk he got more violent towards the other two older boys in the village. He didn’t look at Jungkook much at all, especially when he was like that. Jungkook didn’t know what was going on and Jin always took him away away from what Yongi was doing.

He didn’t know why anything was happening until till the reaping came. Jungkook had attended the reaping every year even though he wasn’t eligible yet. He didn’t want to but it was something that everyone had to do, every person in the village had to go. This year the reaping made him cry, Namjoon was selected. Jin and Yoongi weren’t there, they would find out on the train. Jungkook cried and went home scared with Jimin and Jimin’s family. Without Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon there he couldn’t stay at the victors village alone. He liked staying with Jimin, but it did remind him that he was a orphan. Jungkook was passed between all of his friends.

Namjoon’s selection did make Jungkook think, Yoongi must have known it was about to happen. He had acted grief stricken before it came, he knew Jungkook was sure of it. That’s the reason he was drinking so much.

Jungkook felt empty in the days following the other three’s departure for the Capitol. Jimin’s family didn’t watch the games so Jungkook didn’t. He had no idea what was happening and the curiosity was eating at him. A week after they’d left when school ended Jungkook snuck off before Jimin could see him. He ran to the village where the games would be playing. He just wanted a glimpse to see if Namjoon was okay. He was afraid to lose him. He was afraid to lose anyone else. 

What he saw was horrific. Namjoon was in trouble. He was scared and watching Namjoon fight for his life when Jimin’s father found him and took him away. He was told he didn’t need to be watching it. Jungkook found he didn’t like not knowing but he didn’t try to see any of it again.

When the news finally came that Namjoon had won Jungkook felt relief. He’d made it out. When the others came back after the games he was told he wouldn’t be going back with them, that he would be living with Jimin’s family permanently. He loved Jimin and his parents but he cried that night after Jimin fell asleep. He had missed Jin and Namjoon and Yoongi. He wanted to go back with them.

Jungkook noticed a couple weeks later none of them had come to visit so after school one afternoon he ran over to the victors village on his own. Jin and Namjoon weren’t at Jin’s house but Yoongi was outside of his own home. He was sober. Jungkook had hardly ever seen him sober. Still he didn’t look okay. He was sitting on his porch throwing knifes into the wood. Did he ever not have knifes?

“Can you teach me how to do that too?” Jungkook asked him. Yoongi looked at him and raise his eyebrows.

“Don’t you have school or something?” Yoongi asked him. That was the first time he’d actually spoken a sentence to him in the time he’d known him. When he was younger Yoongi was always something of enigma.

“School ended a half an hour ago,” Jungkook sat down next to him. Yoongi rolled his eyes

“Well go bug someone else,” Yoongi said but there was no weight behind his words, no harshness. The words he spoke were empty and robotic. Jungkook smiled, he wanted to learn and he knew Yoongi was just trying to push him off.

“There’s no one else to bug hyung,” Jungkook responded, “you’re all I got.” Yoongi’s eyes were on him then, he sighed. Jungkook’s smiled widened as he was hopeful that Yoongi might actually teach him.

“Come with me,” Yoongi said and he stood up. Jungkook wondered if they were going into the forest, instead Yoongi led him towards one of the other houses. There were a lot of unused, locked houses in the victors village. Only victors lived here. The house Jungkook hadn’t been to was unlocked and Yoongi opened it.

“Jin,” Yoongi shouted, “Jungkook’s here.” He pushed Jungkook forward then left the house and closed the door behind him. So he guessed the answer was no, Yoongi wouldn’t teach him how to use knifes but he had shown him where the others were. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. This was now Namjoon’s house, since Namjoon had won he had earned his own home. No wonder Jungkook hadn’t found them at Jin’s.

“Jungkook,” Jin came down the stairs and hugged him quickly, “I am so sorry but Namjoon is sleeping right now. He hasn’t been feeling well so I’ve been looking out for him. Why don’t you run off and find Jimin.” So he was pushing him off as well. Jungkook had missed them and he didn’t understand why they were all so set on getting rid of him. Jungkook decided all he could do was leave but he would not go before asking after Namjoon. He’d been in the games, Jungkook understood that meant things were hard on him.

“Is he okay?” Jungkook asked.

“Yeah he’ll be fine,” Jin replied but something about his tone made Jungkook realize that nothing was okay at the moment. He knew they would say he couldn’t understand but he did understand the world they lived in. He understood how things worked.

“What happened?” Jungkook asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t have asked. There was no way any of them would tell him anything.

“I’ll come get you soon,” Jin said, “but things are bad now so it’s best you stay away.”

“I just...” Jungkook didn’t know what to do. He loved Namjoon, he was an older brother to Jungkook. He always had thought of them as the same since Namjoon had lost his parents too. He wanted to help him but he doubted anyone would let him. They saw him as too young and he knew the truth was they were right.

“It’s okay,” Jin replied, “you’ll understand someday, just not now.” That was the last thing the older boy said before he headed back up the stairs. Jungkook sighed and walked back out of the house and as he was walking out of the victors village he saw Yoongi heading into the woods again. He turned to follow, he was curious about what Yoongi was doing.

He was sure Yoongi was going to throw more knifes. He wasn’t missing the opportunity to talk to him while he was sober as it seemed to be a rare occurrence. He followed close, and he was sure Yoongi knew he was following but he didn’t care. He wasn’t scared or nervous around the other. He knew Yoongi wouldn’t hurt him despite how scared the others were of him.

He followed him into the same clearing before and Yoongi went for his knife belt. Only this time he didn’t put it on before making his first throw. Jungkook flinched as the knife flew towards and past him into the tree just behind him.

“Why are you following me?” Yoongi asked, his face curled into a scowl. It was like he was trying to be frightening but Jungkook wasn’t scared.

“I’ve got no one else to bother,” Jungkook repeated the same sentiment from earlier. He really was curious about how Yoongi was so good at throwing knifes and why he did it so often.

“Follow me again and the next knife will hit you,” Yoongi was practically growling at him but Jungkook knew it was all talk.

“No it won’t,” Jungkook argued back. Yoongi looked annoyed.

“Just get out of here,” Yoongi said.

“No,” Jungkook said. 

“Kid I am not the person whose patience you want to try,” Yoongi told him, “haven’t you heard? I’m the murderer with no remorse. Go away.”

“You’re not a murderer,” Jungkook told him, “you just had bad luck that’s all.” Any other kid would have probably run but Jungkook know what his friends had been through. They’d been forced to be murderers, that was what happened in the games. Yoongi scoffed at him.

“If you don’t go now I’ll become a murderer,” Yoongi told him. Jungkook still wasn’t afraid of him.

“You’re Jin-hyung’s friend,” Jungkook replied, “I’m not scared of you and you won’t hurt me.” Yoongi threw a knife again this time Jungkook didn’t flinch. He knew it wouldn’t hit him. The knife hit into the tree right next to the previous one. Yoongi turned away, and began to ignore him before walking on. Jungkook smiled and began to follow. Jungkook was more emboldened to keep following him after seeing how his assumptions were correct

“You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days you stupid kid,” Yoongi mumbled in front of him. Jungkook smiled because Yoongi didn’t tell him to go away again or tell him to stop following. He followed him deeper into the forest and a small part of his mind though going deeper would mean Yoongi would actually kill him but he knew better. He knew he was safe with Yoongi, there was no danger here.

They walked to a place Jungkook had never seen before. Where the river banks were, deep in the water was shallow. He assumed it was from the giant dam where the power generators were. Yoongi went down the banks, they were steep and Jungkook didn’t know how he just walked them with sure steps. Yoongi was at the bottom of the river bank and Jungkook didn’t even know how to get down. Maybe it was how Yoongi planned on losing him.

Jungkook looked at the way he went down. He took a step carefully and another. It was actually scary being on it and he had a better idea. He stepped back up and walked to the nearest tree and began to climb up. Yoongi was walking through to the other side and Jungkook saw how many branches tangled above. He would just find the strongest ones and climb across. Yoongi looked back but didn’t look towards the trees. 

Jungkook smirked as he climbed fast. It was something that made him sad though, his dad used to call him a squirrel. He had been climbing since he was very young and he loved being up in the trees. He was careful in the higher branches, he was still light and didn’t break any as he navigated carefully through. He reached the tree he was searching for a way to on the other side and saw Yoongi was already up the bank. Instead of coming down from the trees he decided to follow above, he was good enough at doing so and there were lots of trees in that part of the forest.

He moved up higher again, but still kept track or Yoongi. He saw Yoongi looking back a few times but realized the elder didn’t know he was still there. He followed until Yoongi reached the fence, the entire district was surrounded by a fence Yoongi then began to climb a tree, Jungkook was up high so he knew Yoongi wouldn’t find him. Yoongi moved over the tree branches and dropped down on the other side of the fence.

Jungkook still followed in the trees. He wondered where the elder was going. The ground below sloped up into a hill. The branches were different. He kept going up and following.

Yoongi kept going up the hill and it didn’t stop until he reached the top. Jungkook took a look out from the trees and was in awe of the view that they could see from up there. Yoongi sat down his back against a trees. He looked out towards the valley. They could see for miles, out towards other districts. Jungkook began to climb down carefully and reached the bottom pretty fast. He smiled as he was sure Yoongi didn’t think he was still there when the elder finally spoke.

“Stubborness is equal stupidity,” Yoongi said to him. Jungkook sighed, of course he knew he was being followed. Young seemed to be really good with knifes, he was probably really good at tracking too and knowing his surroundings.

“You should teach me to throw knifes,” Jungkook simply said as he took a seat next to Yoongi. He was curious about the skill. Yoongi looked at him and narrowed his eyes then looked away, annoyed.

“Kid you’d kill yourself in the first lesson,” Yoongi told him. Jungkook sighed and looked back to the view.

“Is that district 6?” Jungkook asked him pointing open space in the distance that seemed to have a town in it.

“No,” Yoongi told him, “that’s 7.” He pointed towards another direction, “6 is on the other side of that hill.” Then he pointed out towards the mountains.”

“12 is near those mountains,” Yoongi said, “sometimes the mines produce a lot of smoke and you can see it from here. He dropped his hand and leaned back.

“Woah,” Jungkooks said as he looked towards the areas Yoongi pointed. He had probably come up here for years to look out towards what was going on. It was pretty, probably prettier when the sunset happened.

“Are there more?” Jungkook asked. He was curious about the other districts

“Yes,” Yoongi said, “I just can’t see them all. They’re between here and 12. 11 is all fields for food, I went there on tour…” As annoyed as he was before, Jungkook smiled as he felt Yongi didn’t mind talking about all he could see with Jungkook. Maybe he didn’t often get someone to talk to.

“It sounds beautiful,” Jungkook said.

“It’s not,” Yoongi replied as he slumped back, “nothing in Panem is beautiful.”

“This is,” Jungkook replied. He could see nature and things he was curious about. He wondered why Yoongi didn’t call it beautiful, and if he thought it was so horrible why did he go up there to look at it?

“It’s not beautiful when the smoke rises over the mountain,” Yoongi said softly, “not when you realize that every single person between here and those mountains is in pain. No one is happy here, no one can be. The best lesson I can teach you is not to expect good things to happen, we don’t get a choice. Every single person in the entire country is controlled.” He had gone from annoyed to talking like he as imparting wisdom. It made Jungkook sad that Yoongi actually believed what he said.

Still Jungkook saw something else in his words.

“You’re going to teach me?” He asked. Yoongi scoffed again. 

“Yeah,” Yoongi said as he looked out into the valley, “why the hell not.” There was a slight smile on his face but it didn’t fully reach his eyes. Jungkook on the other hand smiled fully, he still knew how.

The sunset was beautiful from up where they were, that was what Jungkook thought. Maybe Yoongi couldn’t see beauty in the world anymore but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. They walked down together and Yoongi showed him how to get down the banks of the river and back up. It wasn’t as hard as he’d thought, he had fun figuring it out. When they got back Jungkook ran home excited for the idea of another day.

He still wished he could keep living in Jin’s house, it still hurt that there was so much about the future he didn’t know. He’d lost his family but he was gaining new family. He had a lot to smile for.

——

Things changed again. Jungkook settled into living with Jimin’s family. After school he would run to the forest to find Yoongi in the clearing for training. The elder was quiet most days but he kept his word and began to teach him to throw knifes. Some days Yoongi didn’t come.

Those days Jungkook would either practice on his own or go to the victors village. Usually Yoongi wouldn’t come because he was drunk and that was something Jungkook realized he’d probably just have to get used to from his friend. Jin had found out about their training sessions and wouldn’t let Yoongi go if he was drunk. He also wouldn’t let Jungkook near Yoongi when he was like that.

Jungkook had tried to see Namjoon a couple times but Jin kept saying he wasn’t feeling well. Jungkook didn’t understand why they kept pushing him out and away. He hated some days because he felt like they didn’t want him around. He didn’t know why they always looked scared. He didn’t see a reason to be until things got worse. Yoongi didn’t go to the forest one day and Jungkook found he wasn’t home and neither was Jin.

Jungkook didn’t know what was going on. He want to Namjoon’s house and knocked on the door. He was nervous because he didn’t know if Namjoon was better yet or if he was still sick. He was surprised when Namjoon answered for him. He didn’t look obviously sick but there was something about his expression, a weariness in his eyes.

“Where is Jin?” Jungkook asked, “and Yoongi. Why is everyone gone?” Namjoon looked tired, it was in his expression and demeanor, all over him.

“Victors have duties in the Capitol,” Namjoon said. “Jin said I didn’t have to go. I don’t know why. Him and Yoongi usually go once a month to the Capitol. They always have since they won their games.”

“You don’t know why?” Jungkook asked.

“I haven’t had to go yet,” Namjoon told him, “so I don’t know.”

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked him, “Jin said I couldn’t see you because you’re sick.” Namjoon smiled kindly but like Yoongi it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m not sick,” Namjoon told him, “I...” he stopped for a second. “The games were hard for me. I’m still recovering...”

“I didn’t get to watch,” Jungkook said, “what happened? What is going on?”

“I can’t...” Namjoon paused and suddenly a fear filled his eyes, “I can’t talk about it...” He didn’t seem like himself at all. Jungkook didn’t know what to do.

“Just go,” Namjoon said softly and he closed the door. They always did that to him. They kept pushing him aside and not telling him what was going on. It hurt. Those were the days he missed his parents the most. The days he ran to the old home he shared with them. The days he ran to the places he would go with them.

The days he cried the most because it was hard not to feel empty and alone. He still wished it had all been a bad dream, he wished they had made it out. He wished he could wake up and be back in that morning when his mother kissed his face and sent him to school.

He couldn’t get back to that day. No matter how many times he cried and ran and cried again. He didn’t know how to run through time. No one could. Were they watching him like Jimin’s mother said they were? Did they still watch over him from the sky? Did they still hear him?

He wished they didn’t because believing they could hear him meant they could hear him cry yet they wouldn’t fight to come to him. He’d rather believe they couldn’t see him, that they didn’t know how much he missed them. Then he could believe they really did love him. Things didn’t get better.

Things got worse. He waited everyday for Yoongi in the forest till things changed. It happened before Yoongi and Jin came home. Peacekeepers showed up and Jimin’s house and Jimin’s dad told Jungkook to stay inside. It didn’t matter if he had.

He was dragged out.

He screamed for it to stop, Jimin was held back by his dad as Jungkook was dragged away and he didn’t know why. He couldn’t stop it, he didn’t know why they were doing it. They dragged him crying and screaming back through the village and to the orphanage. He was told that Jimin’s family was not given permission to adopt him. He was forced into a room where he was evaluated by everyone who saw him. He was pushed into a large bedroom with around 40 beds in it and told which was his. It was filthy and scary, everyone was watching him.

And he cried, cold and scared and wondering why it was happening to him. No one seemed to know his real name and they gave him a new one.

Orphan.

He was called orphan.

He felt alone, like he wasn’t allowed to be anything else but that.

And he didn’t understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
